bbphfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Bang Pegasis F:D
Big Bang Pegasis F:D is the next evolution in the Pegasis line. It features and boasts the new 4D metal wheel and 4D Tip. It was released March 26, 2011. Face: Pegasis III Weight: 1.2 Grams It features Pegasus, one of the 88 constellations in the sky. Clear Wheel: Pegasis III Weight: 3.1 Grams This Clear Wheel is colored Blue and has a dragonlike design. It has metal powder sprinkled on it as what Takara Tomy said. Although it has metal powder in it, it still weighs lighter then top tier Defense CWs. Metal Wheel: Big Bang This Wheel is divided to 3 parts: PC Wheel: Weight: 2.5 Grams This is the part of the Metal Wheel which is not metal. It can switch into 2 different positions that enable mode change in this wheel. its color is somewhat dark pink. Metal Wheel: Weight: 25.5 Grams This is the "large wing" part of the metal wheel. It is the onyl part that doesn't need to shift places for mode change in this wheel.It has holes and pegs to combine the other parts with it. Core: Weight: 13.7 Grams This part is the "small wings" part of the wheel. This part also enables Force Smash. It has 2 pegs that insert to the Metal wheel. Overall Weight: 41.9 Grams 4D Tip: Final Drive Weight:5.8 Grams This is one of the featured parts of BBP. It shifts from SF to RF when it slows down as a "boost of energy." It has pegs that protrude the activate SF when BBP has strong centrifugal force. In the Anime: During a battle between Ginga and Kyoya, a large outburst happened ‘cause of the gigantic fighting caused both Galaxy Pegasis and Rock Leone. Both of the beys evolved. Ginga later had a practice battle with Kenta to test this new Pegasus' power. He found it strange how Pegasis evolved. Later, Ginga used Pegasis to fight off Johannes who was attacking Yuki with his Beat Lynx. Later, after Yuki explained to Ginga the story of the Star Frament and the Legend Bladers as well as Pegasus having a piece of the Star Fragment, Ginga decided to name this new Pegasus, Big Bang Pegasis. Gan Gan Galaxy began their mission to search for the remaining Legend Bladers, they were stopped by Johannes. Johannes challenged Ginga for his power and they took off. Pegasis was gaining the upper-hand until Beat Lynx used its height change ability. Beat Lynx turned the tables and was finishing off Pegasus then Kyoya appeared and launched his Fang Leone at Beat Lynx. Beat Lynx and Johannes retreated. When Gan Gan Galaxy found Ryuga on Zarkan Island, Ryuga fought Kyoya and won against him. Ginga then challenged Ryuga to a battle but lost. Ginga later decided to prove he is a worthy owner of Big Bang Pegasis by undergoing intense training with Kyoya. Overall: Big Bang Pegasis is outclassed, however F : D is shown to have use , as evidenced in MF Gravity Perseus F : D , however, is outclassed to Basalt combos. This beyblade should not be bought outside collection purposes.